1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improved fuels for fuel air explosive weapons and to their use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel air explosive (FAE) weapons have gained considerable popularity with the military in the recent past. A typical FAE weapon is one which dispenses a plurality of FAE bomblets each of which, upon striking the ground, disperses a cloud of gas and liquid particles. The cloud is formed in a fraction of a second. Then, a plurality of detonators (usually two), which are dispersed along with the cloud, activate and detonate the cloud.
In the prior art, the most effective liquid, from which to form the cloud, has been pure ethylene oxide. However, pure ethylene oxide has certain drawbacks associated with it. First, it has a relatively high vapor pressure (23 psia at 70.degree. F.). Second, it tends to polymerize when stored for long periods of time in a made up bomblet. Third, it is toxic.
The high vapor pressure drawback makes it difficult to load ethylene oxide into a bomblet and necessitates the use of heavy containers for the bomblets in order to prevent the bomblets from rupturing, under vapor pressure, at an inopportune time. The tendency to polymerize under storage conditions necessitates occasional testing of the ethylene oxide and sometimes requires the replacement of and disposal of made up bombs because highly polymerized ethylene oxide will not form a suitable cloud and, consequently, is not useful as a fuel for FAE weapons.
The toxicity, in itself, is a drawback and coupled with the high vapor pressure is doubly so. Because it has such a high vapor pressure, ethylene oxide tends to completely permeate its surroundings. Therefore, one working around large amounts of ethylene oxide must be very careful in order to avoid possible poisoning.